


So (un)Real

by wordsbyLaw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, I don’t know if plotless porn can be slow burn but if that’s possible...., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serenading your crush, Soft Boys, slowburn, this is tagged as underage cause they're high schoolers not because it has ANY relevance whatsoever, very smutty but cutely so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbyLaw/pseuds/wordsbyLaw
Summary: Archie’s looking for critique on his newest love song and who better to give it than the literary genius who is the subject of his music.A fluffy coming out story, cause we need some of that.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Song

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my sexy beta Chris, and my friends Caitlin and Miranda for reading the song and motivating me with their kind words <3 THank you lovelies!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie sings a song and Jughead likes it!

“My dad had it sound-proofed” Archie said proudly, gesturing to the messy room in general. The paint on the garage door was beyond chipped and the light was sparse, but it was a cozy sort of man cave. There was a drum set in a corner, a fridge, some chairs and stools, and an old striped couch. The space was littered with Knick-knack, posters on the wall, boxes with Fred Andrews old LP’s, two threadbare carpets lay half atop each other. Motes and specks were dancing through the light beams from the dusty windows. The room was warm and smelt familiar, vaguely like beer and sweat, and a small carton of pine-scented air fresheners mingled in with the Andrews’ detergent. It felt like how a home should feel like.

Jughead whistled impressed. Or at least he tried to appear impressed. He saw how proud Archie was of the sound-proofing and didn’t want to hurt his feelings, and sure it was pretty cool, but also he didn’t really care.

“I was thinking about inviting the girls over some time. Have a beer and play some music together.” Archie sounded a little dreamy.

“That’d be nice,” Jughead said. More sincerely this time. “What do you say we get an early start on the hang sesh, though?” He opened the fridge and grabbed two beers.

Archie smiled, delighted at Jughead’s friendliness, and took the proffered bottle “Absolutely! I was thinking if you aren’t feeling the singing, I can go grab my tv and games,” he threw a benign, cocky grin Jughead’s way, “and I can beat your ass again.”

“Aw,” Jughead mock fawned at his confidence, “what, have you magically grown some talent since last? Nah, I’d feel bad destroying you again and again and again and again ...!” Jughead smirked like he was begging to rile up his friend. “Why don’t you do something you actually know how to do? Sing me a love song. Whatever you’re working on for Veronica or Val or Grundy or whomever’s ass you’ve been admiring lately.”

Archie breathed out an awkward chuckle and thought of the newest ass that had been dancing behind his closed eyes at night. He drank a deep swallow from his beer. He tried not to blush thinking about singing love songs to Jughead, but since when has trying stopped blood from rushing?

His guitar was propped up against the nearest wall. He shrugged and it almost seemed as careless as he wanted it to. “I never took you for the romantic type.” He grabbed his instrument.

Jughead snorted, “I’m not.” He insisted a little too hard and Archie graced the strings of his instrument while he looked at his friend, an eyebrow raised in playful challenge. “You’re the hopeless romantic, Arch, I’m just here to drink beer, and-” he dumped down on the comfortable worn couch. “Offer some lyrical advice. Haven’t you yourself admitted that I’m such a grand literary talent? Maybe I can help you get your hands on that ass with my amazing skills?” He leaned back where he sat, took a deep swig of his beer before putting the bottle on the table in front of him, and made himself comfortable, lacing his fingers behind his head, at the bottom of his hat’s crown, and properly man-spread.

“Sure,” Archie said and grinned, “whatever you say Mr. tough-guy who’d rather help me wax poetry than wack me in a game.”

“Aha! So, you admit I beat you every time?” Jug exclaimed and leaned forward with a devilish grin.

Archie laughed. “You’re right, Juggie, you’ve got skills, so we better combine forces. Are you ready for the song? It’s only a draft, and in the early stages too, so don’t judge me too harshly.” There was a shyness to his smile and to the way his shoulders drew upward, just a fraction. And Jughead wasn’t going to make fun of him when he was being so sincere and vulnerable. He definitely wasn’t a romantic, but he wasn’t an asshole either.

“Yeah alright, lay it on me, big guy.” He said and leaned back again as Archie took a stool a couple of steps to his right, strummed his guitar, and opened his mouth.

_I dreamt of salt and pine, the way you smell_

_I dreamt of mossy eyes deep ’s a well_

_I dreamt of words you’ll never tell_

_The sun’s rising_

_Eyes wide_

_I’m realizing_

_You’re a daydream_

_A moonbeam_

_Unreal_

_Just a feel_

_You’re a goldmine_

_For dopamine_

_Unreal_

_Just a feel_

_I dreamt of my hands, on your naked chest_

_I dreamt of lips, curled around a sly jest_

_I dreamt of you t’night, no rest_

_The sun’s rising_

_Eyes wide_

_I’m realizing_

_We’re an ill fit_

_I should quit_

_Unreal_

_Just a feel_

_You’re a little shit_

_But I’m ready to commit_

_So real_

_My ideal_

Archies fingers lingered on the guitar strings as he finished singing. He wasn’t looking at Jughead, he hadn’t looked at him throughout his song, embarrassed and nervous and frankly a little scared. 

It was a good song. Obviously not finished yet, it still had its rough edges, but it was good. “Damn...!” Jughead said quietly, almost reverently and Archie finally swallowed his insecurities and looked up at him. “Okay,” Jughead repositioned on the couch, leaning toward Archie with a serious look in his moss green eyes, frowning at him. Archie swallowed dryly, heart speeding up. Had he realized? “This can’t continue,” fuck! Archie thought desperately. “I’m suppose to be the lyrical genius of the group, and I need you to stop stealing my thing.” Jughead was smiling, the tease glinting in his eyes again.

Archie laughed, maybe a little harder than Jughead’s banter deserved, but he was so relieved all it was, was banter.

“I didn’t realize I was that funny, Andrews, maybe I have a couple more talents up my sleeve than previously assumed.”

“That was just not what I thought you’d say,” Archie’s laughter subsided, and he sighed fondly at his friend.

“What else could I have said? It’s good Archie, I’m not a big enough asshole to stray from that truth.” His smile turned from jesting to genuine.

“Thanks, man,” Archie was really flattered. He stroked a hand through his hair and breathed out a chuckle. It meant something coming from Jughead. Especially coming from him. “Do you have any critique? Or advice? I’ve been struggling to match the syllables to the beat if you didn’t notice.” He scratched at his nape sheepishly.

“Hmm... well, I wasn’t listening for things to fix the first time around, maybe if I get a second listen?”

“Sounds like I’ve got a fan,” Archie taunted.

Jughead scowled, but not seriously. He leaned back into the old couch, one of his ankles up on the opposite knee, and rested an arm on the backrest, beer in his free hand. Comfy and ready. And Archie sang for him again. Of love and dreams and mossy eyes and touching naked skin. Jughead kept getting lost in Archie’s voice and his lyrics, bottle at his lips.

After Archie finished playing his song for the fourth time and when Jughead still didn’t have anything to say other than “maybe if you go again?” He laughed exasperatedly and put his guitar down.

“You’re no help at all you know that?” He teased and got up from the stool and dumped down gracelessly on the couch next to Jughead.

“Hey, you should be nicer to your only fan,” he protested and gave Archie a little shove on the shoulder.

“I’ll have you know my dad is the original fan, but you’re very welcome to second place,” Archie joked.

“How generous,” Jughead mocked benignly. “Who’s it about anyway? Veronica? She has mossy eyes? I’ve never really thought of her as a little shit.”

Archie chuckled nervously, “yeah me neither. No, it’s not about her.”

“Who then? You’re not still on about Grundy, are you?”

“Pfft, no.” Archie cringed a little but didn’t continue.

“Well?” Jughead prompted. “Don’t tell me it’s a secret?” He was getting in one of his investigative moods, Archie could tell. “Do we still keep secrets from each other?” There wasn’t any humor in his last question.

“It’s... Uhm, it’s a little complicated...”

“What, how complicated can love be? It’s not like it’s a murder mystery is it?” The mirth was back in his voice, but the curiosity was stronger still.

Archie fidgeted awkwardly with his fingers, calloused from his instrument, and looked away from Jughead. Very quietly, practically just a whisper, he said: “it’s not a girl...”

They were both silently for a heartbeat.

“What?” Jughead asked cautiously. He needed to be sure he’d heard his friend right before he could talk to him about it.

“I said: it’s not a girl this time.”

“Oh,” Jughead tried to calm his surprise. “Have you... told anyone else?” He asked gently, moving closer to Archie and putting his half-empty beer next to his first already empty bottle on the table.

“No,” Archie was a little surprised at the realization, but no, Jughead was the only one.

“Well, I’m honored,” Jughead said with a gentle little smile and gave him a friendly nudge. “Are you okay with it though? You know I am right? Obviously, of course, I am. And nobody is gonna hold it against you. A lot can be said about Riverdale, but we have progressed a little since the dark ages.”

Archie chuckled, “yeah... yeah I guess so. I think I’m okay with it, I mean like you said, who cares, right?”

Jughead smiled, bigger and happier than before. “Exactly! Who cares if you like boys, boys are cute.” Those words from Jughead’s mouth got Archie’s attention, and his head snapped around to look his friend in the eye. “So...” the playful tone was back in his voice. “Who is it? Kevin? I guess he can be a little shit sometimes? At least Betty seems to think so.” Jughead chuckled.

“No... it’s not Kevin, but really, Juggie, it’s not important who it is.” He said trying not to sound too embarrassed and absolutely failing.

“Aw, come on, maybe I can help you get lucky? Outlive my gay wingman dreams. I promise not to steal him away from you.” He winked. Oh, that was a nice sight.

Archie chuckled awkwardly, “no, I suppose you wouldn’t. But it’s fine, he’s not even into guys, so it’s not like I’ve got much of a shot anyway.”

“Ah,” Jughead waved his hand dismissively. “Everybody is a little gay sometimes, and have you looked at yourself in a mirror recently? I’m sure you could pique this guy's interest. And you ought to try, you deserve some happiness Archie, we all do.” His last words were surprisingly tender and so was his hand, patting Archie’s shoulder.

Hope was beginning to take root in Archie’s gut, and he bit his lip as he glanced at Jughead. “I don’t know...” he hesitated, gathering his courage. “Everyone’s a little gay sometimes?” He asked.

“Pfft, of course!” Jughead reassured.

“Even you?”

Something flashed across Jughead’s eyes, there and gone, too quickly for Archie to catch what it was. “Even me.”

They were both silent for a heartbeat.

“Do y-“

“I-“

They spoke at the same time and both chuckled nervously.

Archie took a deep breath. It was now or never, he told himself. Besides, Jughead had probably already figured it out by now. He turned toward his friend and looked him in the eye. “The song’s about you, Juggie.”

Jughead briefly bit his bottom lip, “I thought it might be.”

Shit. It felt like a rejection was coming. Archie had to look away. Shit, fuck. The hope in his gut withered.

“I- I-“ Jughead stammered. He tried to swallow his nerves down. “Archie,” he gathered whatever courage he could find within himself, put a gentle hand on his friend’s knee to get his attention, and spoke softly to him. “Honestly, dude, take a hint. I’ve just said I’ve got a bit of gay in me _and_ I think you’re hot.” He grinned at Archie, who took a moment to process.

“So,” a smile was beginning to spread across his lips and hope had resurrected with a vengeance. “You’re cool with this?”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “You’re a bit slow, aren’t you?” He teased.

Archie was smiling from ear to ear, giddy, happy, elated with Jughead. Adrenaline and excitement coursing through him. His crush liked him back. Jughead liked him back! “Can I kiss you?” Archie asked, moving closer, putting a hand on Jughead’s shoulder and another on his knee.

Jughead smirked at him, waiting a moment, pretending to consider the request, “oh, alright th-“ Archie’s kiss cut him off before he could finish. His lips were soft but firm and eagerly pressing against his own, so eagerly he had to dig a fist into the couch cushions to not slide back against the old furniture onto his back.

Archie’s hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his head, gently angling him just so, while his other hand jumped to the next leg, the one farther from Archie, and pulled him closer, turning Jughead so he was facing him and in return, he felt one of Jughead’s hands softly settling on his ribs.

It didn’t take long before their lips parted, deepening the kiss. The taste of beer was still on both their tongues, though heavier on Jughead’s. Perhaps for that reason, he allowed himself to hum an almost wanton sigh into Archie’s mouth, and Archie thought he’d never heard anything so sweet, yet lewd before. His pulse, as well as his breathing, had quickened, and he felt the desire in him building. The itch in his hands for more, for bared skin. He slipped the hand on the back of Jughead’s neck down, under his collar, to satiate that hunger just a little. For just a moment.

Jughead felt lightheaded. He wasn’t sure how much the almost two beers had to do with it, but not much he thought. This was all Archie Andrews. His touch, his lips, his breath fanning over his face, almost desperately. Jughead felt spellbound. He gingerly let go of the couch cushion he’d held himself up with and began sliding back and down. Archie followed like a nail to a magnet. Jughead felt his iconic hat slide off his head and fingers sliding through hair and he sighed again, so comfortable and pleased with the touch.

Their breaths and legs were tangled, and their bodies pressed close together, they could both feel the others’ hardness which only made them both even harder. Archie let the hand on Jughead’s knee slide up his thigh, past his hips where he found the hem of his shirt that had ridden up a little. The skin beneath his fingers was hot and Jughead arched into the cooling touch, which only spurred Archie on. “Fuck...!” Jughead breathed heavily from want. Archie’s fingers were on his naked rips barely an inch from his erect nipple when Jughead’s hand flew down and seized his wrist. “Wait...! He gasped and Archie immediately stilled all movement.

“You okay?” He asked breathlessly.

Jughead nodded. “Yes. I think I’m a little _too_ okay actually.” He chuckled and let go of Archie’s wrist. The way he was looking up at Archie, eyes heavily lidded, lips wet and slightly swollen from Archie’s mouth on his. It was such a fucking delicious sight, Archie had to bite his lip to not groan or kiss him again or touch him all over. “Not that I’m not thoroughly enjoying this, but it is going a little fast,” Jughead said. And he was right, there was no denying that.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Archie said and pulled back, sitting up, and pulled Jughead up too.

“Not that I mind any of this,” Jughead said, put a reassuring hand on Archie’s thigh. “I just think that first kiss and first... Uhm, first whatever else, might be spaced out a little more.” He said with a silly smile. Giddiness was bubbling up in them both.

“Yeah,” Archie laughed, “you might be right about that.

Jughead laughed with him and they just rested against each other for a moment. Rested in their flourishing feelings and excitement and comfort.

“It’s not over though,” Jughead said as they settled a little more. “This isn’t the end.”

Archie was grateful to hear it. “Good.” He said and kissed Jughead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t originally thought I’d write a song for this lol, but it felt kinda half-assed not to, given the premise of the fic lol, what do you think? :)


	2. The Next Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead talks lyrics with Archie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm practicing writing conversations so there's a fair bit of that :)

“I wrote another verse,” Archie said quietly, to keep it from their other friends. “After last night. Maybe you could come over and critique it for me?” Archie’s smile was sly and suggestive.

Jughead glanced around them and saw no one paying attention to them. They were at school, sitting in their usual spots when they had the opportunity to all gather. Jughead shrugged subtly and leaned back against the couch to speak quietly enough to be sure only Archie heard. “You’ve been waxing on about my pretty eyes, have you now?”

His cheeks turned a little pink and he hid them behind folded hands. For a quarter of a second, he tried to think of some way to jibe back at his crush but decided instead to be sincere. “Your eyes _are_ pretty,” he said, looking into them, holding his gaze, “but I was thinking more about your lips.” He whispered, eyes flicking down to look at what he wanted, before he smirked calmly, a hint of tease in the upturned corners of his mouth.

Jughead covered his mouth and cleared his throat to conceal the big dumb grin that spread uncontrollably across his face. He bit his lip and looked at Archie with mirth dancing in his green eyes. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Veronica interjected.

“What are you two sillies giggling about?” She asked.

“Oh, eh-“

Archie interrupted Jughead’s flustered stammers.

“Jughead was gonna help me with a love song,” Archie smiled. “Being such a good writer and all, I thought he could help me with the lyrics.”

“Oh, Archiekins! How positively Romeo of you,” she beamed at him, “with your loyal Mercutio,” and smiled at Jughead.

“So when can we hear your song?” Betty asked.

“It’s not done yet,” Archie smiled shyly and shrugged. “It’s gotta be good before I can show you guys, that’s why I need Jughead.” He nudged him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I don’t know how much help I’ve been though,” Jughead said with a hint of sullenness.

“I literally couldn’t have done it without you, Juggie,” Archie said playfully. “You know, he’s my biggest fan.” He told the girls and Jughead groaned.

“Oh really!” Betty said playfully.

“Wow, Jughead! I had no idea you possessed an inner groupie,” Veronica teased, “but of course you’re not the only one,” she chuckled.

“Alright, alright,” Jughead held up his hands in self-defensive defeat. “What can I say, Arch knows how to write, and I respect my fellow literary talent.”

“Hear that guys, I have talent,” Archie said proudly.

The banter carried on. But Jughead kept distractedly thinking about it after school. Hearing Archie sing to him again. Sing about him. What had he said? About his lips? His own fingers absentmindedly brushed over his mouth. Lips, curled around a sly jest. He wondered if his lips would be curled around anything else in the newest verse. Or perhaps after he’d heard the verse. He could feel his cheeks warming and forced the thoughts from his mind just in time to laugh along with some funny comment Veronica made.

After school, Betty walked with Archie and Jughead since she lived right next door to their destination. It was sweet of her and she kept the atmosphere relaxed, their minds somewhat off each other. But it was also bittersweet, not being able to tease and flirt nearly as aggressively as Jughead craved, not being able to look at Jughead with the earnest hunger Archie felt for him.

“I’ll see you guys later,” she finally said. Smiled and gave them each a quick little hug before walking off.

“See ya!” Archie called after her as Jughead waved.

“No offense to Betty, but finally,” Jughead said as Archie unlocked his front door. “So, are you gonna serenade me now or what?” He smirked playfully.

Archie chuckled as he opened the door. “Yes, and then some,” he let his desire show when he looked Jughead in the eye, and the second the door shut behind them Archie’s lips were on his. Jughead made a little sound of surprise but did not object. It was all sweet and tender, Archie’s hands came up to gently cup Jughead’s face and he could feel the smile through their kiss.

Jughead put his hands on Archie’s shoulders and broke apart. “Is your dad home?” He asked, barely above a whisper, the words brushing over Archie’s lips.

Archie shook his head, “not for a while, he has a long meeting today.” He dipped his head closer to Jughead to continue their kiss, but before their lips touched, Jughead’s hands on his shoulders balled into fists around the white fabric of his t-shirt and he shoved Archie back against the wall next to the garage door.

“Good,” his voice was dripping with slyness and desire and his kiss was hungry, the tenderness shelved for now. This time it was Archie who gasped in surprise as Jughead took the lead and slid his tongue into his mouth. Jughead’s hands let go of the shirt and roamed across Archie’s chest, down his sides, round his back. One settled on his waist, the other on his ass, giving him a squeeze, testing their boundaries.

In return, Archie grabbed Jughead’s ass with both hands and pulled him closer, making sure he felt how excited this was getting him. Jughead hummed a quiet, little moan into Archie’s mouth and ground against him. They were both hard and breathing hard.

Just when Jughead began inching his hand up under Archie’s shirt, Vegas came bouncing along, barking excitedly, entirely ignorant of what he was interrupting, tongue lolling happily out of the side of his mouth.

Jughead thumbed his head against Archie’s shoulder and laughed breathlessly.

“Damn,” Archie complained, but he was smiling, arms loosely wrapped around Jughead. He kissed his temple before they untangled.

“If he weren’t so adorable, his timing might be somewhat irritating,” Jughead said smilingly as Archie kneeled next to his dog to pet him.

“I know,” he said, scratching Vegas’ jaws and below his ears with both hands. “He just wants some loving too, don’t you Vegas, hm boy? You just want some pets.” Vegas rolled onto his side on the floor and whined appreciatively at the affection.

“Goddamn,” Jughead said fondly and slid down onto the floor and joined Archie in rubbing Vegas’ chubby tummy. “I cannot tell which of you Andrews boys are cuter.” He glanced up at Archie with a teasing smirk, for just a second. “I’m just kidding Vegas, you’re the cutest little guy on the whole north side, and you know it, don’t you, cutie, don’t you?” the tone of his voice was veering dangerously close to baby talk and Vegas was loving it, trying to reach his smiling face to lick. The sight warmed Archie’s heart more than he could’ve imagined, and he leaned back a little to observe.

“What?” Jughead asked glancing up at Archie for a moment.

“Nothing,” Archie shook his head fondly. “Let me know when you wanna be serenaded,” he said, winked, and stood up.

A few minutes later Jughead was sitting on the old, rundown couch in Archie’s garage, with Vegas’ head in his lap and a slice of ham that he was slowly feeding the dog, little bits at a time while Archie was sitting on his stool, strumming his guitar.

“Do you want the whole shebang or just the newest verse?”

“I want _all_ of it.” Jughead’s smile was sultry.

Archie chuckled breathlessly and looked away a little embarrassed. “Alright, alright,” he looked back up at Jughead, “I’ll _give_ it to you.” He winked but couldn’t keep up the smooth facade and laughed at his own attempt at seductiveness. “I’m sorry, I’ll just play it now.” He grinned.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jughead said while Vegas was licking his palm, looking for any traces of ham. “I like it when you do that. Go all seductive and- and sexy...” he could feel himself blushing when he said the last word and had to avert his gaze for a moment, focusing on the dog that was resting his head and front paws on his thigh.

“Sexy, hm?” Archie’s grin widened considerably, and he nodded appreciatively at the compliment.

“Oh, shut up and play your song!” Jughead’s blush deepened and he wished he had a bit of ham left so he had something to throw at Archie and his dumb, sexy face.

“Well if it’s any consolation,” Archie’s smile lost its playful edge and turned kind and sincere. “I think you’re sexy too, Jug.”

Jughead tried and failed to fight the big happy grin off his face. “Okay, okay, I get it,” he said, “I’m a snack and you’re hungry. Now serenade me before I lose my patience.”

Archie laughed but did as bid.

_I dreamt of salt and pine, the way you smell_

_I dreamt of mossy eyes deep 's a well_

_I dreamt of words you’ll never tell_

_The sun’s rising_

_Eyes wide_

_I’m realizing_

_You’re a daydream_

_A moonbeam_

_Unreal_

_Just a feel_

_You’re a goldmine_

_For dopamine_

_Unreal_

_Just a feel_

_I dreamt of my hands, on your naked chest_

_I dreamt of lips, curled around a sly jest_

_I dreamt of you t’night, no rest_

_The sun’s rising_

_Eyes wide_

_I’m realizing_

_We’re an ill fit_

_I should quit_

_Unreal_

_Just a feel_

_You’re a little shit_

_But I’ll commit_

_So real_

_My ideal_

_I dreamt of touch ‘n’ tremble, holdin’ you close_

_I dreamt of lips on lips on flesh, arms enclose_

_I dreamt of pleasure, curling toes_

_The sun’s rising_

_Eyes wide_

_I’m realizing_

_I’m elated_

_Infatuated_

_Unreal_

_Just a feel_

_You’re mine_

_So damn fine_

_You’re real_

_So real_

_So real_

When he finished his newest verse, he smiled nervously, expectantly at Jughead. “So?” He asked a little embarrassed. “What’d you think?” He hugged himself anxiously.

Jughead nodded slow and measured, his grin playful, teeth biting into his bottom lip, “so,” he said and leaned forward, “you wanna see me tremble? Curl my toes in pleasure?” His grin turned downright sinful. “Lips on flesh?” He practically purred the words.

Archie cleared his throat, put his guitar down, and steeled his nerves. “You’re mine, so damn fine.” He looked Jughead straight in the eyes.

Jughead’s heart skipped a beat. Vegas lifted his head and looked at his owner before giving a curious little bark and jumping off the couch.

Both boys’ attentions reluctantly reorientated to the dog. “Wassup boy?” Archie asked as Vegas jogged to the garage door. They heard the front door open and Vegas barked excitedly.

“Hey, boy, where you at?” Fred called out.

“He’s here,” Archie said as he got up and went to open the door for Vegas.

“Oh, hi Archie,” his dad said with his usual welcoming smile as he kneeled to pet their dog. “How was school?”

“Nothing special. Jug’s here.”

“Hi, Mr. Andrews!” Jughead greeted as he made his way to the door, standing behind Archie and giving him an awkward little wave.

Fred’s eyes darted between his son and his best friend and smiled. “I thought you were working late today?” Archie asked.

“Yeah, me too, son. They moved the meeting to this weekend, and it’s now outta town, so you’ll get the house to yourself on Saturday.” He shrugged resignedly. “Should I take Vegas for a walk?” He smiled looking from boy to boy.

“Oh, you-you don’t have to Mr. Andrews,” Jughead stammered.

“Well,” Archie said slowly, “I didn’t walk him after school...” he smiled poignantly.

“Say no more,” Fred held up his hands in mock surrender and smiled benignly. He grabbed Vegas’s leash and put his car keys down.

Jughead nudged Archie in the back to make him peak behind him where he shrugged aggressively and mouthed an “obvious much?” Archie waved his concerns off.

“Do you guys want anything from Pop’s?” Fred asked, snapping both boy’s attention back to himself.

“Oh, uhm, yeah that’d be nice dad, thanks!” Archie said. “Jughead drinks the chocolate shakes.”

“No problem, kiddos,” Fred opened the front door. “See you in a bit.”

“Actually dad,” Archie took a step forward and glanced back at Jughead. “Take your time.”

Fred chuckled and shook his head with a knowing smile. “I will,” he said and gave a wave before closing the door after himself.

“Archie!” Jughead accused.

“What? He doesn’t know anything.”

Jughead crossed his arms and raised one sardonic eyebrow.

“Well,” he relented, “he doesn’t care.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, but his smile was coming back again, and it widened when Archie put his arms loosely around him from the side. “Fine!” He said grumpily and turned around in his arms, “but only cause you’re sexy.” Jughead smiled devilishly.

Archie kissed him without hesitation. He pulled Jughead close and snaked a hand up his back, past the nape of his neck, and deftly snatched his hat off his head. “Hey!” Jughead protested and leaned back, out of the kiss, grabbing furtively at Archie’s hand, which sent his beloved hat flying toward the entrance table. When Jughead made to sidestep Archie, he caught him between his arms, hands on either side of the door frame. “Are you seriously _Kabedoning_ me right now?” Jughead asked incredulously.

The corners of Archie’s mouth twisted up into an involuntary smile, but he ignored the question. He looked Jughead in the eyes and put a hand on the side of his neck to pull him closer. He paused about an inch from his lips. “Couch or bed?” He nodded in either direction without removing his gaze from Jughead’s mouth.

Jughead felt suddenly hot, melting under the intensity of his hungry eyes, the warmth of his hand. His heart rate picked up a little when he said: “bed.”

Archie kissed him, quick and hot and grateful, before pulling back, “can I carry you?” He asked, a hand sliding down his back, over his ass to tug lightly at the back of his thigh to make his intentions clear.

“No.” Jughead pouted, “I’m not gonna have you drop me halfway up just to watch me roll back down.” He ducked under Archie’s arm and started up the stairs.

“This isn’t bad either,” Archie said quietly watching Jughead bouncing up the steps, hands in his pockets.

“If you want more, you better follow,” Jughead called over his shoulder. Archie jumped up the stairs and caught up with him at the top, gracelessly turning him around by the shoulder and kissed him. Jughead sighed and kissed him back, slowly parting his lips for him. Jughead let him push him back, step by step till he felt Archie’s bedroom door behind him, the doorknob at the small of his back. He broke away from the kiss and turned the knob to let them in. “Finally,” Jughead smirked, “no more distractions.”

Archie chuckled and stepped into his bedroom, closing the door after them. He grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head. “No more distractions.” He repeated, and Jughead gulped as he looked up and down Archie’s bare chest. Nice.

“Yeah...” he mumbled distractedly. And then Archie was kissing him again. His hands immediately slipped under Jughead’s undershirt and began slowly pulling the fabric up his body while Jughead promptly pulled his flannel shirt off his shoulders. Archie moved his lips from Jughead’s, along his jaw to down his neck, scraping teeth gently over his collarbone, and Jug tangled one hand in his red hair, the other one skimming over naked muscled skin. “Arch,” he breathed out his name quietly.

“Mmh?” Archie didn’t stop kissing him. He’d moved back up his neck, lips pressed to the sensitive skin under his ear.

“Should we... _oh_... should we talk about this?” He asked, struggling to stay clearheaded and in control of his breath under Archie’s mouth and hands. Archie pulled on his shirt, and without thinking about it he lifted his arm to have it tugged over his head.

“Yeah,” Archie agreed, skimming over his bare torso with eyes and hands both. “Tell me what you want.” he began gently nudging Jughead backward toward his bed, a hand lingering over the mole at the edge of his left pec.

That wasn’t entirely what Jughead had meant, and he felt shy, exposed, saying that stuff aloud. “What do _you_ want?” He redirected.

“You already know that,” he answered with a knowing smile dancing across his lips and the tips of his fingers dancing adoringly down across his body.

It took a moment for Jughead to catch his meaning: “your song?” He asked as the back of his legs bumped against the bed frame.

“Yes.” Archie’s fingers were resting on the hem of Jughead’s jeans, waiting for consent.

His song. Vague but acceptable. Jughead nodded and Archie’s fingers deftly undid the button on his jeans and dipped the tips of his fingers below fabric as their lips reconnected. But Jughead had an idea now, a pesky plan he intended to follow. Archie had wanted his input with his lyrics, right? He nudged Archie around, who easily let himself be maneuvered so he was standing with his back to the bed. “Sit,” Jughead said firmly enough that the word teetered on command. He sat on the edge of the bed frame, smiling curiously up at Jughead.

“Your song,” Jughead repeated himself, “maybe we should work on those lyrics if that’s what you want?” He gently kicked Archie’s legs apart, distracting him from his words.

“Oh?”

Jughead continued. “What was that line? Lips curled around...?” He trailed off, looking at Archie with a mixture of expectancy and suggestiveness as he began leaning over him, a palm on his chest pushing him back on his elbows before settling a hand on either of his spread thighs.

“A sly jest.” Archie finished the lyric correctly without a second thought. Unfocused on their conversation with Jughead behaving so... confident? In control.

“A sly jest? Are you sure you don’t want something else?” He asked, quickly glancing down just below Archie’s belt buckle with one eyebrow raised in playful challenge.

Archie caught up to what Jughead was getting at and his thoughts began flying, scrambling for an answer, a way of telling Jughead exactly what he wanted. “Curled around...” he hesitated only half a second. “A hardness,” and reached up to caress Jughead’s cheek, “smiling regardless.”

And Jughead scoffed and grinned despite himself as his fingers began undoing Archie’s belt. “Nice,” he nodded appreciatively, “I can’t believe you _just_ thought of that. Impressive Andrews.” He said and immediately whipped Archie’s belt out of its loops before sinking to his knees.

Archie chuckled embarrassedly, eyes glued to Jughead’s form, “honestly, I wrote it _and_ scrapped it last night...”

Jughead couldn’t help laughing, a little because it was funny, but mostly because he was beginning to feel giddy with excitement, and he bit his bottom lip to stifle himself. “So… You’ve been thinking about _this_ all night then?” His eyes were glinting with mirthful flirtation as he pointedly undid Archie’s fly.

“Hell yeah,” Archie admitted immediately, unashamed and grinning. “Come here,” he added more subdued, tenderly, and reached for Jughead to tug him up for a last reassuring kiss before... before what came next.

Their kiss was sweet and grounding, anchoring both of them in each other. Their lips lingered for a moment before Jughead leaned back with a pleasant sigh. He had one hand on the mattress supporting himself and the other was still on Archie’s thigh. On the inside of his thigh, moving closer to his open fly. “You’re sure this is okay?” he asked seriously

Archie nodded with a smile, “I’m sure, Jug.”

Jughead’s hand palmed across the tent in his boxer’s as he kissed Archie again, gratefully, quick and tender on the lips, then on his jaw, twice, as his fingers pulled fabric aside, then trailed down his neck to his collarbone. His hand wrapped around Archie’s stiff cock. His lips were on his chest, past his nipple, down his stomach. His hand began pumping Archie firmly and he was spellbound by the sight and the feeling alike. “ _Jug_ …” he mumbled, it was practically a whine, begging for the next step to be taken. And Jughead bent his head and took him in his mouth. Archie groaned and fell back, flat against the mattress as one hand automatically flew up to the back of Jug’s head, fingers tangling in his black waves.

Jughead began bobbing up and down, slowly and a little clumsily, searching for a rhythm. Archie forced himself to let go of his hair when he felt himself losing control of how tightly he was gripping it and instead pushed his pillow under his head so he could see Jughead working more easily. He could feel his tongue on him, on the underside of his cock, the tightness of his lips, the heat, and wetness of his mouth, and involuntarily bucked his hips up. Jughead choked a little but didn’t move off him. “Shoot, sorry!” He said, voice much more strained than he’d thought it would be. Jughead glanced up at him, with an admonishing look in his eyes, and put both hands on his hips, pushing him down against the mattress, but Archie barely noticed with the sight of his mouth wrapped so prettily around him, spit glistening off himself and Jug’s lips. “Goddamn…!” He gasped, hands fisting in his sheets as Jughead dived back down and he felt his cockhead bumping against the back of his throat.

Jughead pulled off of Archie for a moment, gasping shakily for air. “ _fuck_ …!” he hissed breathlessly while Archie groaned in protest. “These,” Jug tugged at the pants that were getting in his way, “Off **.** ”

Archie nodded in enthusiastic agreement and lifted his butt off the bed, to let Jughead pull them off, his socks too, leaving him completely naked. Jughead took a second to simply look him up and down with a ravenous look in his dark eyes, lingering momentarily on his wet, throbbing cock, as he licked his puffy lips and leaned forward, beginning to kiss a quick trail up his inner thigh, tongue swiping over his balls before taking him back in his mouth, setting his pace with renewed fervor.

The way his eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, his breath fanning frantically over hot skin, his flushed face, messed hair, the one hand that was clinging onto Archies waist. All of it was… fantastic. Archie knew he wouldn’t last long. “Jug…! I-I…” he stammered.

Jughead hummed in understanding, before, grabbing one of Archie’s hands off the sheets and placing it in his damp, tangled hair, just as he pulled off his cock to say: “fuck me,” he gasped breathlessly, almost begging for it, “fuck my mouth, Arch…!” he pleaded urgently and let his jaw fall, mouth open, wet and waiting.

“Jesus, Jughead…!” Archie exclaimed surprised, his voice laced with need. He sat up straight and grabbed Jughead’s hair, pulling his mouth onto his cock, and did was he’d been told to do.

Jughead was groaning and whining and choking a bit with each thrust, eyes tearing up under the force Archie was fucking his face with and the feeling of his cock hitting against the back of his throat, restricting his breathing. He looked up at Archie, vision swimming. He was panting, slack-jawed and sweat beating at his temples and chest, eyes heavily lidded and his whole face laced in lust. Jughead moaned at the sight and at that moment, Archie saw past his face, drool dripping down his chin onto his chest, and below he saw Jughead’s hand on his own cock, jerking off quick and desperate. That was what did it. The thought that Jughead loved taking his cock in his mouth so much that it got him worked up enough that he just had to touch himself.

“ _Jug_ -!” He cried half-choked before he came into his mouth, pulling his head close with a spasmic grasp on his hair and bending over him. Jughead’s nose was buried against coarse red curls and he felt Archie’s cock choking him as he spurted down his throat. He swallowed what he could before his mouth became so full around the cock that seed began spilling past his lips. He pulled away, desperate for air and heaving it down with a few coughs while Archie spilled the last of his cum across his face, in hot long ropes of sticky white.

Silence, but for both their gasping breaths, followed. Jughead let himself fall back on his butt and then onto his back on the yellow striped carpet on the floor, one knee raised, his naked chest, wet with sweat, drool and a bit of cum, was heaving, his hand was still wrapped around his own cock, stroking slow and languidly, despite how painfully hard he looked and his heavily lidded eyes were on Archie.

“Holy crap, Jughead…” Archie chuckled breathlessly, his pulse still rushing in his ears. “That was crazy…!”

Jughead chuckled too, “you’re welcome,” he said smiling slyly, voice hoarse from the face-fucking and he used his free hand to wipe the streaks of white off his cheek.

Archie stood from the bed, still feeling half boneless with the force of his orgasm, and reached a hand out for Jughead to take. “Now it’s your turn.” He said as Jug took his hand.

“Arch…” Jughead said as he got up on his shaky legs. “You don’t have to – I’d be done in half a minute.” He smiled a little tiredly, a little embarrassed, and cleared his sore throat.

“I want to,” Archie said sincerely as he maneuvered Jughead toward the bed. “Pants off,” he said with a playful grin and Jughead obeyed, pushing the denim and his boxers down his hips. Archie nudged him back, flat on his back onto the bed, and grabbed one of his legs, pulling the fabric the rest of the way off, and then the other leg followed. He grabbed his hips, and like he weighed nothing at all, tossed him further onto the bed so he lay properly along the mattress, no limbs dangling over the edge. “Jug,” he started as he moved onto his knees between Jughead’s legs. Jughead grabbed his pillow and laid it behind his head, looking curiously up at Archie. “Maybe not right now,” he put a hand on Jug’s inner thigh, “but at some point,” his hand slid up the inside of his leg, “perhaps I could…?” his fingers made it to the joint of his thigh and then he slid his index finger downward, gracing his ass cheek.

“I won’t last long enough for that right now,” Jughead said, still flushed from what they’d been doing just a minute ago, his erection straining against his stomach. “We can talk about it later.”

Archie nodded and pushed Jughead’s thighs apart, “so you’re not opposed to it?” He asked as he got down between his legs one arm slung across one of Jug’s thighs, while he propped his other leg up, fitting his shoulder under his knee, palm resting on the back of his thigh, just above the curve of his ass.

“No-” Jughead said, then interrupted himself with a gasp as Archie licked from the base to the head of his cock, the rest of his words forgotten. “Shit, Archie…” He breathed out and looked down just in time to see Archie take him into his mouth. “Fuck…!” He croaked with a groan as he threw his head back and his shaking fingers made their way to red hair while Archie’s thumb was rubbing calming circles into his skin where his thigh met his ass, while his other hand reached up to his chest to brush across his nipple.

Jughead was beginning to wriggle his hips as Archie was bobbing his head up and down, his cheeks hollowed around Jughead’s cock. “Arch- Archie, _fuck_ …! Don’t stop, don’t- _god_ , you’re good- shit! Don’t stop…!” Jughead was babbling, his grip on Archie’s hair tightening.

Archie could feel he was close, his thighs were trembling, his breathing ragged and desperate, his balls tightening. “Arch, A-Archie, Archie…!” Jughead whined and writhed, “I’m- I’m gonna-! _Archie!_ ” And his back lifted up off the wrinkled sheets, his head thrown back against the pillow as he came into Archie’s hot and willing mouth with a shout. Archie kept his mouth on him, sucking him through his orgasm until his gasps turned to whimpers and the hands in his hair switched from pulling him closer to weakly pushing him off.

Archie rested his head against Jug’s sweaty thigh and looked up at him with a big, dopey, satisfied smile while he was trying to regain control of his own breathing. “Holy hell, Jughead, are you okay?” he asked, mostly teasing, but also genuinely surprised at how vocal he’d been.

“Give me a minute and I’ll let you know,” he chuckled breathlessly. “ _Fuck_ , Archie…” He got up on one elbow and looked down at Archie with reverence and incredulity.

Archie laughed. “Now you know how I felt.” Archie moved up the bed to lay next to Jughead and feel his lips under his own. The taste of cum was still lingering on both their tongues, but neither of them cared, they just wanted to snuggle close together and bask in the afterglow of intense pleasure.

Archie rested a hand on Jughead’s chest, feeling his racing heart slowly calming down, enjoying the smell of sex and sweat in the air. He turned his face to look at Jughead, surprised to see his eyes closed, his breathing relaxed, on his way to falling asleep. “Do you think Betty heard? You were pretty loud,” he asked, taunting benignly.

Jughead’s eyes flashed open. “Fuck…” The coarseness had really settled into his voice, and it was quite sexy.

Archie laughed and kissed his cheek, “don’t worry about it,” he said with a shrug and got off the bed. “There’s nothing we can do about it now.” He pulled on his boxers and went over to the window to air out the room.

“Archie…” Jughead complained weakly, “if she heard, it’s definitely your fault.” He said and began sitting up.

With a scoff, Archie tossed Jughead his boxers, “Well, as long as it’s only Betty…” he was really teasing Jug now.

 _Mrs. Cooper_ , Jughead thought with despair. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. “You evil ginger…” He pouted and Archie laughed.

“You didn’t seem to mind in the moment,” he winked playfully.

“Shut up…” Jughead mumbled shyly and pulled his boxers on. “God, your dad’s allowed to get back now, I’m starving!”

“Of course, you are,” Archie laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta thought this was *kinda* cute and not funny so I'm desperately fishing for compliments to prove him wrong lmao, heLP ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :D


End file.
